


Trivial Worries

by iwa_questionmark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, ushijima's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_questionmark/pseuds/iwa_questionmark
Summary: From a prompt list:63. 'Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know'You take Ushijima out on a date.He misunderstands.





	Trivial Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a request on my Tumblr, but there's a line limit and I really couldn't shorten it and still feel satisfied. I've lost the request in attempt to wrangle Tumblr, but it is here in spirit! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> 63\. 'Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know'

He wouldn't like to admit it, but Ushijima hadn't experienced many common things.

It was in partly due to the fact hadn't the privileges of a regular childhood.  
And now he was always either busy or just didn't care enough to find time for something not particularly interesting to him.

He tried not to show it too much, mainly because the rest of the team made it a out to be a bigger deal than it really was.

He couldn’t quite put a finger on the feeling, but he felt uncomfortable with his inexperience, without the actual wish to explore and feel.

However, as soon as he started dating you, he began to appreciate his naivety, so to say.  
The fact that he hadn't tried many things meant he could try them out now. With you.

And previously not very interesting experiences were much more alluring with you. That's how he thought of it at least. He was sure he enjoyed himself in these situations with you more than he would alone.

You cought on to his paradox after a little while.

So you tried to make the best of the situation. Mainly dates to non-standard locations. Perhaps not unusual, but certainly not common.

But freestyle dates were quite a high achievement. And they took a lot of work to get to.

You two started slow, it took many steps to get to where you found yourself now. Many.

Walking back home, splitting half way.

Walking eachother home the whole way.

Doing homework in the library together.

Leaving snacks in eachothers lockers for lunch time.

He started building up a habit of texting 'good night' and awaiting for your response (butterfly wings tickling his diaphragm, of course), almost as if waiting for permission to sleep.

You wishing him luck before a test with a quick hug, since Wakatoshi couldn't bring himself to initiate PDA, no matter how touch starved he was.

And the shining star among all other small ways of affection:  
spectating volleyball practice.

The step that you felt was the most special, since you knew Ushijima had to actually ask their coach for permission. It was an unspoken rule, that people, not associated with practice, weren't allowed inside. Otherwise the team wouldn't even be able to practice due to fan agression. Sneaking into the gym without passers-by noticing was a bit of a bother, but the privilege of seeing Shiratorizawa's boys volleyball team in their less polished stage of playing was worth it.

And it's obvious who you were looking at. Even he knew.

He felt almost like a peacock everytime you joined practice. Ushijima wasn’t insecure about his abilities to the point of showing off what he had, it just... felt right. Accentuating his movements, spiking more precisely - fluffing up his feathers, so to say.

  
He was aware of it. Most of the team was aware of it. Coach was _definitely_ aware of it. Ushijima reconed your effect on him was the only reason coach let you stay in the first place.

Still, it felt right, so he didn't bother doing anything about it.

And you felt like you had discovered something sacred. He looked like a different person when on the court. Resilient, grounded, focused, stern - all turned up to 1000%.

Despite the appeal, you found you liked off-court Ushijima better.

Dates continued.

Slow steps.  
Little steps.  
Next were cliché, yet still enjoyable outings.

Discreet coffee dates (though the name is purely for decoration, since Ushijima preffered tea).

Long walks through parks.

Going out for movies.

Arcade. Who knew he had such great luck at coin pushers. Not he, certainly.

Then more interesting times began-

Joining his morning jogs.  
Damn him and his long legs.

Late night phone calls. You see, one could say he's an addict. Goodnight texts wouldn't suffice anymore, he needed to hear you, even if he physically couldn't admit what he wanted, you helped him out.

Stargazing. To achieve a situation, in which this would be possible, you two would _accidentally_ stay at school longer and then walk back together while admiring the sky, sometimes taking a seat on a bench somewhere.

He also tried teaching you volleyball whenever you felt like helping him practice, though it was always used as a pastime and not literal practice (Ushijima means no offence, he swears). To see his indomitable playing up close, even in a casual setting was breathtaking. Tendo joined in sometimes aswell. You two wouldn't know, but he was the founder of your ship club. The member t-shirts and pins were just taking a while to deliver.

Staying _in_ for movies.

Aquarium visit. Surprisingly enjoyable for him.

Pool. This is where you found out Ushijima didn't know how to swim. Along side his general lack of skill, he would subconsciously stop breathing anytime water was near his nose. Meaning everytime he tried to swim he'd literally sink. You two still managed to make it a fun day though. Pool noodle fights and whatnot.

-

You were actively on your toes for interesting things to do together, so to speak.

That's how the idea came to you.

It was perfect.

Adventurous, yet comfortable. Exciting, for all the possibilities of finding hidden gems.

Yes, going to a flea market on a calm autumn morning was overall a great idea.

You though so, at least.  
But when you suggested to Ushijima to take your weekend date to a flea market over text, you didn't get much of a reaction.  
Or any emotional responce, really.

  
You couldn't tell if he was intentionally resisting responding or whether he was just _that_ deep in thought. This was unusual, because since getting more used to going out together, Wakatoshi would respond more actively, sometimes even a _teeny-tiny_ bit excidedly whenever you brought up an idea.

You decided to trust he would bring it up if anything was off. Maybe it was just a weird day.

Meanwhile Ushijima was mildly concerned and very confused.

He didn't doubt this was safe. In some way. He trusted you, so he easily figured out he must've understood something wrong. It just didn't make any sense.  
During his research he found out flea markets were actually not selling fleas. But why were the bugs there to begin with? Why would anyone want fleas in their purchases?  
He didn't find any answers and he sure as hell didn't want to ask anyone. However that didn't stop him or his newly acquired protective instincts from coming to see you. When you two met up, he was prepared for the worst.

And you could tell.

Immediately.

You noticed, or rather, couldn't help but notice, the first red flag in record speed; Ushijima generally didn't wear cologne.

Usually, the only scent on him was his gentle and barely noticeable fabric softener, but this Saturday morning, as he pulled you in for a greeting hug, of socially acceptable length (he still didn't like overdone PDA) your senses were overflooded.

Overflooded, as in you had grounds to worry about your scent receptors quiting and you never being able to smell anything else again.

It was unmistakable.

Eucalyptus.

Nowhere near the light and breezy 'UwU' kind of eucalyptus either.

It was pure, pungent  
E U C A L Y P T U S.

Almost like scented ammonia.

  
You tried to hold a cough, but your burning throat had no mercy. You happened to wheeze into his shoulder. Ushijima immediately pulled away, his face concerned.

While he was worried he had squished you (he was aware he had the ability and tried his best to keep track of it) you had other questions.

How wasn't he sneezing?  
How is his nose not scarlet red?  
And why is he looking at you like that?  
Does he not realise??

Sure, he might've gotten used to the scent, but there was no way anyone could forget it was there. No way.

'Are you okay?'  
You could see his palm twitch to hold your hand, but he restrained it to his side.

'Uh, yeah. Just choked a little'  
Him being uncomfortable wouldn't do anything for the situation anyways. Why did he wear that scent anyway??

He hummed, relieved, but still on his toes, and allowed his hand to find yours.

'Are you sure you want to go in?', as he gently rubbed your thumb.

  
Huh? Why was that even a question..?

  
'That's what we came here to do, isn't it? You don't want to?'

'I'm just not sure if it's a good idea'

'What, why?' You were so sure you two would have fun scavenging for interesting stuff.

His eyes shifted off to the side

  
'..Safety'

  
Oh.

Ooooooh.

You tugged him along towards the market, now sure of yourself again.

'Don't worry, I'll keep watch for pickpocketers! Otherwise I'd say it's pretty safe, though we do have to make sure we're not getting scammed on the deals'  
He didn't say anything.

  
You two walked to the entrance. It was a bit later into the morning, so the crowds had thinned quite a bit. The few people that passed through the gate were all walking out with some purchases and payed you two no mind. Good thing it was a little breezy as well. You barely felt the eucalyptus.

It was a bit uncomfortable to walk in silence, so you tried to introduce the market to him.  
It was made up of fresh produce, saplings, animal sellers on one side and antiques, general knick knacks, specialised wares on the other.

  
'I think we should start off in the antique section, we might find something valuable! Maybe go look at the animals afte--'

'They have animals here?'

'Uh, yeah?'

You could swear you saw him sneer for a tiny moment.

'That's really irresponsible'

Huh. Interesting point. But what did he mean? That they might fight? That the conditions were inhumane?? That it's not worth their stress??? Why?

'You think so?'

A determined nod, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it. You squeezed his hand and continued walking.  
An exact step away from the gates he stopped you and started rummaging around his backpack.

'I'm not sure about the etiquette at a place like this--' he fished out some small spray bottle. You couldn't see it very well '--but this seems like the only safe option if were going in. Could you turn around? I'll get your back.'

Through the sound of a shaken spray bottle you could feel a lightbulb going off. Puzzle pieces were falling into place.  
  
'Can I see it?'

Ushijima gently hums, hands it to you and starts rummaging around his bag again, this time putting it on the ground and crouching.  
You rolled the bottle in your hand.  
Your theory was confirmed.

'..Toshi?'

'Yes?'

You couldn't find the words.  
The label was taunting you, glaring back mockingly.

Wondercide Natural Mosquito and Flea Control.

Ah. This wasn't going to be fun for either of you.

  
Breathe in.  
Breathe out.

  
Do it.

  
'Flea markets don't carry fleas, you know.'

You worded it as a statement. You couldn't possibly ask the question.  
Please.

He lifted his gaze and stared back.

'Yes, of course'

Now it was your turn to be the deer in the headlights. He continued, unfazed, still searching in his backpack.

'I was more concerned about why anyone would need fleas there anyway? Though, I guess, you can't avoid them, so--ah, there it is. I got you something.'

When he pulled it out and stood up to give it to you, you had no words.

None.

A collar. Thick and dark. With the price tag still on.

Anti-Flea Pet Protection Collar for Dogs.

He continued, now obviously a little concerned at your unresponsiveness.

'I read that chockers are fashionable currently.. They don't make ones like this for people, but it'll do the job, I think.'

Last straw. You couldn't let this continue. For his own good.

'..Toshi, there aren't any fleas here.'

'Yes, you already sai--'

'_Any _fleas, Toshi...I-It's just the name.. ' You had to drag the words out of yourself. You couldn't really even hear your own words, but Ushijima must've.

He was quiet for a bit.

His olive eyes stared down at his backpack.

'No.. correlation?'

You snapped out of reality a bit to realise how different Wakatoshi was with you. When did you reach such a level of vulnerability? Were his ears pink... or was that your imagination?

'No. '  
Pause. The rustling of crunchy leaves.

'Mm.'  
A cool breeze wooshed by while Wakatoshi tried to calm down and speak, while you tried to think how to save the situation.

Though...  
seeing his lowered face... the ear tips with the ever-intensifying pink...  
guilt washes over you.

You slowly reach for his hand, not wanting to startle him. His fingers intertwine with yours quicker than usual. You lose conscious feeling of your words.

'Toshi, thank you for the concern, and I'm so so sorry, it's my fault, I should've explained it better and--

He interrupted your frantic speech with a single gentle squeeze from his palm.  
A few quiet moments where he clearly tried to bring himself to speak again.  
Then his head raised and the eye contact changed the mood drastically. How was the atmosphere so calm now?

'It's just a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about'

Those simple words took away the stress and you found you had nothing to say.

A man of few, but powerful, words indeed.

Or maybe you couldn't bring yourself to speak because you were too busy admiring the cherry blossom blush atop his cheek bones.

Ah.

  
Cute.

  
How'd you get so lucky?

'I'll try to explain better next time' You couldn't speak very straight anymore and your words ended up with a bashful undercurrent.

'And I'll ask you'  
His thumbs ran across your knuckles intermittently. You enjoyed the contrast, since his fingers were so calloused and rough, but his touch - oh so gentle. You had grown to fully appreciate Wakatoshi's secret inner softie.

He lightly tugged you along through the gate, now calm and open-minded.  
He was actually looking forward to this.

In the end, you two didn't find much.

  
But you both decided it was a good day for many reasons:

You learned that fleas supposedly hate the scent of eucalyptus;

Ushijima decided he wanted to grow something and bought spinach seeds;

Some merchant got a free flea collar and thanked you both profusely;  
  


And, most importantly, you decided you'd have to get Ushijima a gift.

Cologne, perhaps?  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
And anon, if you find this, I'm so sorry for messing up the upload, so now there's no guarantee you'll see it D':  
If you do, thank you so much for the request. Ushijima was a little challenging, but I enjoyed myself and hope it came out alright.


End file.
